The invention relates generally to a retaining device, and more specifically to a retaining device for retaining one or more objects to a surface or surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,218 entitled Vine Guide issued to Miller discloses a device for training and supporting a plant against a wall, post, or trellis. The device consists of a solid base with a closed loop of wire extending from the base that can be molded. The wire is bent into position to hold the vine against the wall and will not lose the shape into which it is bent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,013 entitled Vine Support and/or Guide for Installation on Brick Walls issued to Robbins discloses a device that clips on to an individual brick in a brick wall. The device is a wire bent in such a way that it has gripping arms at its two ends and a loop in its middle jutting from the wall into which a vine can be placed.
U. K. Patent No. GB 2,255,488 A entitled Support Apparatus for Plants issued to Betts discloses a plastic disk and a tie element with opposite ends that engage each other to create a loop around a vine. The device attaches to a wall with a screw and a masonry anchor, and the device is tightened down on a tie wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,664 entitled Fixing Article Holders to Surfaces issued to Delahunty discloses an adhesive which can be hardened inside a base socket of a strap that loops around a plant. The two ends of the strap are configured so that they engage each other to create the loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,396 entitled Fastening Device issued to Adams discloses a device for supporting objects against a brick or block wall. The device relies on a biasing or camming action to engage and adhere to the wall. The device also has a hook or loop from which an object can be mounted, hung, or supported.